Dark And Light
by Avenged-Angel
Summary: Kai has found a challenging opponent who joins the Bladebreakes, the light he has needed to make him a softer guy, but at what price? My first fan fic so please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1:Join Us

**Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade, as of the rest of us.. sniffs

* * *

Dark And Light **

Chapter 1 - Join Us

Alex dusted off her Beyblade. Only one more match and she would be in the finals. She heard the other battle, still going. One of the players were from the Bladebreakers. _I wonder if it's the all-powerful Kai_ she joked to herself. The siren went at the end of the match.

"And the winner is ... Kai!" _Told you_ she said into herself. The crowd began cheering. "Now the final match, who is gonna win? It's Alex and Kai!" The crowd fell silent. She stepped up and her blood-red hair flowed like water over her face, and her golden eyes had everyone bar Kai mesmerized. His crimson eyes were cold and full of pain..

"Are you ready?" The ringmatster asked them. They both nodded, staring at each other.

"Three...Two...One...Let it riiip!" On that they began to battle. The intensity in the beystadium was immentse as the phoenix was failing. _Stay in there Daina, it's not the time_ Alex told her bit beast. Dranzer was becoming weak. _No boy, keep going _Kai said.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai yelled, _you can do it!_

"Daina, attack NOW!" Alex commanded. They collided and sparks flew everywhere, bit's of Kai's Beyblade flew all over the Beystadium. "Finish him!" Daina charged and smashed Dranzer out of the ring. Kai stood in amazement. _I've just been beaten by a girl... oh my god!_ Kai thought as he walked off. _She would be a great asset to the Bladebreakers._

"Kai! Kai buddy you okay? That was a nasty fight!" Ray aksed, grabbing his friend's shoulder.

"I'm great, never been better" Kai replied, in a daze. Ray looked on in amazement as his friend walked off.

"Kaiiiii! What's the deal with the chick!" Tyson yelled running up to him. Kai walked right by, looking for her.

"She's amazing" He muttered under his breath. He searched the builing and she was no-where to be seen. _Where is she?_ he thought. _The Park_ he answered himself, running up there. He walked about looking for her. _Found you!_ he thought. He found her sitting in front of the pond, Metallica, blasting out her earphones. He stepped up behind her.

"What do you want Kai?" Alex asked, knowing he was behind her.

"I...erm..." Kai stuttered. God, she's just like me!

"Well...? Don't waste my time"

"I was wondering... you wanna join Bladebreakers?"

"Ray wont take it very well, but he'll come round" She stood up and looked into his eyes. "And also, I wanna battle each one of you lot, see if you are worthy of my talents" she laughed, _I know these guys are great, I just wanna play._

"You know so much about the Bladebrakers, how's that?" Alex shuffled her feet. _I dont know..._

"Erm.. I'm not too sure to be honest... But everthing about you is soo vivid in my mind, especially the Abbey" Kai looked at her in horror, it softened quickly and he smiled

"Well... it gives me someone to talk to about it I guess now" Alex smiled and put a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Thanks Kai, I won't let you guys down... oh, and I was jokin' 'bout playin you guys" They laughed about their meeting on the way back to the Beystadium. Everyone was outside. Ray didn't look very happy.

"Kai, why is that freak here!" Ray demanded, anger in his voice

"I just asked her to join the Bladebreakers" Kai replied, tryin to calm his friend

"No way! NO! I ain't playin with that freaky no-it-all!"

"What! What are you on Ray?"

"Alex is a Saykro...She can sense people around her without seeing them. Also, they can read peoples minds or see into the future" Dizzi added in quickly, Chief looked up

"Alex really would benefit the team if you ask me" Chief said

"Well we aren't asking you!" Ray snapped

"Surely we can compromise, eh Ray?" Tyson asked

"Nope... me or her"

"I'll go..." Alex said, turning round

"No, you won't" Kai responded, grabbing her arm. Kai and Ray stared hard at each other. _Not again, please no... _Alex thought. She pulled her glasses down a bit and stared at Ray, Ray caught a look at her eyes, and he was under her power.

"Ray, at least least let's sort this out, I'll stay tonight, and I'll leave tomorrow, we can talk this through" _That should work_

"Okay Alex, fine by me"

* * *

**Ok, this is my first time doing a fan fic, so please read + rate! Be brutal if necessary **


	2. Chapter 2: Curses

**Okay, I got my first review!**

**kimmyHiwatari: I've pre-written up to chapter 4... I'll fit you in on chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Curses**

Ray sat staring at Alex, she just stared at the ground. The room was silent, but Kai was restless in his sleep. _Probably a bad dream she thought._

"So... Alex... You and Kai are quite similar, you from the Abbey too?" Ray asked. Her eyes became aggressive as she stared at Ray, but softened at the sight of his face.

"I don't actually know where I'm from to be honest, my past is a blur"

"Oh"

"Yeah...Oh" They sat in silence

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep... it's an early start tomorrow"

"Ok, goodnight" Ray curled up and fell into a deep sleep. Kai became more restless, Alex stepped over Ray and Kenny and sat next to him. She wanted to run her hand through his hair, try and calm him down. _I'd wake him if I done it _she thought. Kai's eyes shot open and he jumped up and out the door. Alex grabbed his wrist and she went with im.

"You okay Kai?" She asked, still moving with him. _It must have been a really bad dream_

"No..." He opened to door and walked out into the front garden.

"Tell me... I want to help" He grabbed her and hugged her hard.

"It was the Abbey...The beatings..." his voice was shaky fromwanting to cry. She held him close and ran her hand through his hair.

"It's okay... Anyway, I thought the almighty Kai never showed emotions?" He smiled slightly and shoved her jokingly.

"Thanks alot!"_ I wonder...she's so sweet and caring...nah Kai buddy, she wouldnt touch you with a ten-foot bargepole. I wonder why she wears those glasses all the time though... _"Why do you where those sunglasses all the time?"

"I...erm... I'm kinda...cursed?" Kai laughed. A tear fell down her face.

I do! When guys look into my eyes, they fall for me... it awlays ends up with fights, and I hate it!" She turned away and sat in the grass. More tears fell down her cheeks. He walked round and sat in front of her, wiping the tears away.

"Look at me..." he asked

"No..." He placed one hand on her chin and pulled her face round. He took off her glasses and stared deep into her eyes.

"Well... this curse isn't working on me" He said, pulling her into a comforting hug

"That's because you are the one" She said, pulling away.

"The one?"

"Yeah...trust me on this one" He smiled.

"Okay then"

* * *

**Oooohh... the shortness again! Prepare for small chapters that way I don't lose the plot for each chapter, I'll get a long one on soon, once the reviews have bumped up a bit... Peace Out! lol :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Too Good To Be True

**A/N - - Woo Hoo! I got reviews! Amazing! Well thank's everyone for the good reviews and to treat you all, here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer - - I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - To Good To Be True**

Morning came and Max woke up to find Kai and Alex missing. He looked around the house to find them nowhere. Hmm... I wonder where they are Max thought. Tyson, Ray and Kenny woke up just after.

"Hey, Max... Where's Kai?" Ray asked, looking awful

"Erm... I dunno... Him and Alex are missing" Ray's eyes were blazing with anger

"What! Why was she here!" He yelled, hunting the house for them

"You agreed to her staying Ray...Don't you remember?"Tyson added. Ray became confused.

"I did? When!"

"Yesterday. And It's a good thing you let me stay, Kai has totally changed!" Alex said, walking back in with Kai. Ray stared at her.

"Yes, us wicked women...It's okay Ray, it won't happen again, I promise" Alex laughed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...Well. If you're doing something useful, you may aswell stay."

"Well, my friend Kimmi will be here soon, at least be kind to her will you?"

"Why should I?"

"Oh... I dunno...Maybe because she's a fellow Neiko-Jin..." Ray's eyes lit up. The front door went and Alex went to answer it, coming back with her friends Kimmi, Ray blushed at Kimmi walked in the room.

"Hi Ray! My name's Kimmi!" she echoed, wrapping her arms around him. His cheeks became redder with the laughter filling the room.

"Erm... h..hi!" he said, not knowing what to do with the new girl bouncing about the place.

"Jeez Alex... You give her sugar? and not ME!" Tyson joked, giving her a friendly shove.

"Nup, I guess she's always been like this, he he " She grabbed Kimmi and Kai's hands. "So, are we goin' out for a meal or what!"

"What? Who's paying? We don't have much cash between us all" Kenny replied, pulling out his empty shorts pockets.

"Well... I guess Mr Dickinson forgot to phone, he wants to meet up at The Buffet King 'cause he has something for us"

"THE BUFFET KING!" Tyson exclaimed, running through the door. The others all followed. Kimmi ran up next to Ray and took his hand and smiled at him.

"So you wanna hang out this weekend Ray?" Kimmi asked

"Yeah, that would be nice" Ray replied, slipping his hand over her shoulder. Kai and Alex were at the back, still holding hands. It was like heaven for the pair of them. Yeah, opposites could attract, but this was just extremely unusual. They reach the last hurdle of the journey, the busiest road in town. Tyson, Kenny and Max, dodged their way through, whereas Kimmi and Ray, movined with the timing of the traffic. Alex and Kai stood, waiting for the right moment. _Shit... I could never judge this right, I hope Alex can _Kai thought, moving from foot to foot. _Uh Oh... I hope Kai can get us across... This road is too busy for me_ Alex thought, looking up to Kai.

"You ready?" She asked, Kai just nodded, looking again both ways. A lorry was quite close. "GO!" She yelled and dragged him across the road, running and full speed, just missing the lorry as the driver blew the horn and several cars. The reached the other side in seconds. Kai stared at Alex in shock.

"You almost killed us! What made you do that?" Kai asked, his pale with shock.

"Erm... I ain't the best at crossing roads erm...hee hee " She gave that innocent that made Kai melt. They stood up and continnued to walk to The Buffet King, and as soon as they stepped in, Tyson was up at the three longs tables stuffing his face with all the food he could find.

"Tyson!" They all exclaimed at once, their jaws hitting the ground.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Max wailed "He stuffed him with food earlier. Mr Dickinson did phone, we just didnt tell Tyson so he would eat at home"

"Hello Kids, Alex... I don't think I've met you, yougn lady. I'm Mr Dickinson, The Blade Breakers 'Manager'" Mr Dickinson said when he walked over and offered his hand to them all. Kimmi jumped up and hugged him.

"My name's Kimmi! Nice you meet you!"Kimmi replied, still excited about being in New York. The all sat round a big table and discussed the upcoming match. They were up against the Demolition Boys.

"Kai... Sorry to put you in the awkward postition, but you are up against Tala" Mr Dickinson said

"That's a bit unfair, dontcha think? One of us could do it and give Kai someone else" Alex retorted, standing up.

"I know I know... That's whay we have you as a reserve incase Kai, you want to pull out" Mr Dickinson replied. Alex sat back down and Kai looked into her eyes.

"I don't know yet. Tala has changed soo much. It wouldn't really bother me to be honest"

"Okay. Well, Tyson, you have Bryan"

"You got it Mr D."

"And for Ian... " All of the Blade Breakers looked at Mr Dickinson for the last person. "I think then, we'll have Ray, But Alex, I want you sitting down with the team, just incase we need you"

"Alright then...But personally... Ray would be better playing Bryan, and Tyson with Ian"

"Why?"

"Trust me... and I'll explain strategies on the day"

"Very well" They all ate up and went made to the hotel room, ready for an early night. Max and Tyson took the double bed and Ray and Kimmi took the single beds. Kenny already had the big seat, and began typing up stuff on Dizzi.

"Slow down chief, before you burn my hard-drive!" She joked. a small "hmph" came from his throat. Alex stretched out on the sofa, Kai still standing above her. He sat next to her, and rubbed her cheek lightly.

"How d'you know who we have to play?" Kai asked, still stroking her cheek. Her skin was smooth.

"I dunno... I get told in visions... And I don't know how I get them. But you will beat Tala. He'll try to act like he misses you and bring your guard down, but it's all an act" Kai let out a small, quiet laugh.

"You know too much... But I love you for it" He said, kissing her lips softly and stood up and walked to another room. He came back with a pillow and two blankets. He lifted her legs and sat down, her legs on top of him.

"Don't sit there... sit up here. She ushered, patting her hand to just behind her. He climbed to where she wanted him and she snuggled down to sleep. He flung a blanket over her and him and placed the pillow below her. He sat, stroking her hair, slowing falling asleep at the early hours of the morning

* * *

**Well... Some funny stuff in this one. Hopefully, I will think of more stuff to put in soon. Sory it took so long peeps, You know the drill R+R!  
Peace Out!**


End file.
